Siguiendo ideales
by Leeris
Summary: Y es que su más odiado mejor amigo le conocía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que él mismo. (¿Un poquito de BL?)


Aclaración 1: ni La leyenda del Caballero Sol (novelas y manha) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, blabla, cosas que todos sabemos, blabla.

Aclaración 2: ligeros spoilers hasta la cuarta novela.

* * *

**Siguiendo ideales**

El hecho de que su amigo que no era su amigo era la persona que mejor lo conocía no era algo que le extrañara. Ya llevaban años de no amistad, de consentir sus caprichos, de apoyar sus planes y de saber cuando tenía que fingir ignorancia. Por eso, cuando Juicio apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Hielo y le miró como diciendo "Pensé que tu primera opción para casarte sería Hielo" le hubiera gritado. O golpeado. O como mínimo mirado feo si no fuera porque había medio reino y representantes de los reinos vecinos presente. Y es que siendo Juico la persona que mejor le conocía ¿cómo podía decir, bueno, pensar eso?

Reconocía que Hielo era guapo, muy guapo de hecho. Pero es que él no tenía problema alguno en reconocer la belleza masculina. ¡Por la Diosa de la Luz! él era el Caballero Sol, ¡era un prototipo de belleza masculina! Y creció bajo la tutela de otra. No. No tenía problema por reconocer cuando un hombre era guapo ni sentía peligrar su masculinidad por ello.

También era cierto que muchas, quizás demasiadas, veces había pensado que Hielo era como una madre y esposa amorosa. ¡Pero eso era culpa de Hielo! Nadie le obligaba a ser tan buena persona, y considerado, y tierno en su manera de preocuparse por todos sin alterar su rostro. ¡Es que tenía que ser lo contrario! Pero la realidad era que Hielo era tan bueno como el bueno de Hoja, con la única diferencia de que Hoja no le hacía postres, lo que le hacía más bueno que él.

Y también era cierto que más de una vez se había lamentado de que Hielo fuera hombre, ya que si fuese mujer no dudaría en casarse con él. Bueno, con ella. Y ahí está el _quid_ de la cuestión: Hielo era hombre y a él le gustaban las mujeres. Le gustaba su forma, sus curvas, su manera de moverse, los rostros atractivos y si estaban bien dotadas mejor aún. Daba igual que el contacto más íntimo que había tenido con una mujer en su vida fueran las veces que Pink se sentara en su regazo. Daba igual que él fuera el Caballero Sol y no pudiera amar a las mujeres por amar únicamente a la Diosa de la Luz. Daba igual lo que Juicio pensara. Daba igual que Tierra hubiera estropeado su oportunidad. Daba igual que las mujeres huyeran nada más abrir la boca. Daba igual, en definitiva, que la Diosa de la Luz se empeñara en volverlo gay. A él le gustaban las mujeres. Le gustaba su manera de sonrojarse avergonzadas, de reír coquetas y su aspecto delicado. A él le gustaban las mujeres. Por eso cuando veía una que era realmente atractiva se encargaba de grabarla en su memoria para poder recrearse en la intimidad de su habitación. Porque era virgen pero no casto.

A él le gustaban las mujeres y su belleza. Pero no tenía problema en reconocer la belleza masculina. Belleza es belleza. Pero cuando perdió la vista y dejó de percibir los colores se volvió complicado eso de percibir la belleza. Por suerte, gracias a su visión de mago podía hacerse una idea de la forma de la persona, sin mencionar que ya no tenía que mirar de reojo a las mujeres al tener una visión de trescientos sesenta grados. Pero la ausencia de color lo hacía más complicado de lo que pudiera parecer. ¿De qué color tendría el cabello? ¿Combinaría con sus ojos? ¿Tendría pecas acaso? ¿No estaría cubierta de granos? ¿O por el contrario tendría una piel tan cuidada como la suya? Sí, la ausencia de color y de vista dificultaba las cosas. Por eso tuvo que cambiar la forma en la que percibía la belleza. Si era alta o baja, su figura y que estuviera bien proporcionada. Bueno… en realidad esto no cambió mucho. Lo que sí empezó a darle más importancia a la voz. Después de todo ¿qué hay más importante para un ciego que lo que puede escuchar? Una voz joven, se dijo, equivaldría a una persona joven. Una voz atractiva, se dijo, equivaldría a una persona atractiva. Y no hay ni que pensar en si esto es cierto o no.

Y pensando en ello, hasta la voz de Hielo era atractiva. No es que hubiera muchas oportunidades para escucharlo, pues apenas hablaba, pero tuvo la ocasión de comprobarlo cuando lo secuestró mientras Sol no era él mismo. Y Hielo también aprovechó para hablar lo que no lo había hecho en años. De hecho, durante esos días que Sol no fue Sol, pudo comprobar lo realmente guapo que era Hielo. Y no porque Sybil dijera que sería capaz de cargarlo durante cinco días sino, porque aún ciego y todo, se lo pareció. La forma de su cuerpo, la composición de sus elementos. Y en esos momentos Sol no recordaba como era Hielo, por lo que no recordaba lo guapo que era en realidad. Y no sólo eso, sino que también pudo conocer, como si fuese la primera vez, su carácter, comprobar su buena personalidad, el como se preocupaba por los demás antes que por si mismo, incluso sus dotes culinarias. Porque, reconozcámoslo, en ese momento la persona que se mostraba ante Creus no era el Caballero Hielo sino Ecilan.

Y era en ese momento de su reflexión que Sol reconocía que si juntaba la buena apariencia de Hielo con su buena personalidad obtenía el ideal de caballero de brillante armadura, nunca mejor dicho, de muchas, pero muchas, mujeres. Y sin embargo Hielo formaba parte del club de aquellos que podían montar unicornios.

¿En qué pensaban las mujeres? ¿Acaso estaban ciegas? Se dejaban engañar, o simplemente negaban la realidad, por Tierra, ¿pero eran incapaces de ver a Ecilan debajo del Caballero Hielo? Aunque solamente fuera por su apariencia ya valía la pena acercarse a él. Y tampoco costaría mucho descubrir su verdadera personalidad. ¡No era ningún secreto que era el repostero del Templo! Y llegando a este nuevo momento de reflexión, Sol tenía que volver a reconocer que Hielo era su ideal. ¿Por qué no nació mujer? Así no dudaría en casarse con él. Bueno, con ella. Ya me entendéis.

¡Pero un momento! Si Hielo hubiera nacido mujer, Hielo no sería Hielo por el simple hecho de que no podría ser un Caballero Santo. Y más importante aún, si Hielo no fuera un Caballero Santo no le hubiera conocido. Y si no le hubiera conocido no le conocería y no conocería su atractivo, su buena personalidad y sus manos mágicas para los postres. Y si no le hubiera conocido no sabría que era su ideal y no querría casarse con él, que en ese supuesto era una ella pero daba igual porque no la conocería. Y es ahí donde Sol tenía que dar gracias a la Diosa de la Luz por hacer que Hielo fuese hombre ya que así pudo conocerlo. Porque más valía conocer a un Hielo hombre que no haberlo conocido mujer.

Y fue en ese momento de su reflexión cuando se escuchó en la intimidad de su habitación "¡Maldita tenia!".

Y es que su más odiado mejor amigo le conocía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que él mismo.

Al parecer la Diosa de la Luz se había salido con la suya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Hola, aquí estamos otra vez. Primero de todo, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews y a los que le habéis dado a los botones de favoritos y seguir. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Y segundo, espero que esta mini historia haya gustado a alguien. No me he podido resistir, la cuarta novela tiene demasiado material Creus-Ecilan XD. Aunque siendo sincera, no era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribir (ni siquiera el título, que ha sido completamente improvisado)… pero es lo que salió.

En fin… Nos vemos!


End file.
